


Confession

by FannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalLecter/pseuds/FannibalLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have survived the fall in the season 3 finale and are now living in Argentina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

_After about a week since their planned escape via the cliff jump, Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have, with the help of Chiyoh, relocated safely in Argentina, along the coast in Mar del Plata. The elegant cannibal had prepared for his life on the run, for a long time, so he had plenty of documentation and money in order to start anew. Upon their arrival in Argentina, Hannibal had purchased a modest home for them. The two men were still recovering from the fall, but overall were doing well. They were slowly getting accustomed to living together, however Will was still in denial with regards to his feelings for Hannibal. Of course, Hannibal knew and had been trying to be patient, letting Will figure things out on his own, however he decided to try to push things a long a little, never entirely content to just leave things be._  


* * *

Hannibal had carefully prepared for them a delectable dish of milanesa topped with gruyere, with a small salad. Will had just got home from a day of fishing and had washed up, and changed into a simple button-down, light blue dress shirt and light-weight navy slacks, before sitting down at the small mahogany dining table. Hannibal, in his nicely tailored, crème-colored linen suit, carefully places the plate of food in front of Will, and then pours him a glass of Argentine Pinot Noir, before taking a seat himself.

"How did the fishing go, Will?"

Will glances up at Hannibal before responding, "It went pretty well, caught a few carp. They are in the cooler on the porch; I will clean them after dinner."

Will takes a bite of his food, chewing slowly before remarking, “This is really delicious."

Hannibal nods pleasantly, "Thank you, Will. Milanesa, a dish typically made of beef from the outside of the leg, or occasionally chicken breast, covered in breadcrumbs and then fried or baked. I chose to bake.” He takes a sip of wine before continuing, “Unfortunately, I’ve been unable to secure my preferred choice in meat, so tonight’s meal is beef.”  

Will stares at Hannibal for a second, before taking another bite of his food.  
  
They continue their meal, occasionally making small talk as they eat their food and drink their wine. As they finish up, Hannibal announces, "I have dessert for us. But first, would you like some more wine?"

"Yes, please."  Unbeknownst to Will, the wine being served this evening has a bit higher alcohol content than usual.

Hannibal pours the wine then disappears into the kitchen to retrieve the dulce de leche.

Upon his return, Hannibal puts a serving of the dessert in front of Will, before sitting down to his own portion. Hannibal rambles off the name and history of the dessert, "There are many variations on the dulce de leche dessert, depending on the region. It originated here in Argentina, and the first known historical reference of the dessert dates back to 1829."

Will nods, then with a small smirk, comments, “Only you would know the history of the food you serve, Hannibal.”

After a few bites of dessert, Hannibal pauses, taking a sip of wine before speaking, "You know Will, since we started healing we've not really spoken much about what occurred back at the hideaway, with Francis. Might I suggest we take some time this evening to discuss and process the events? I think it would be therapeutic for both of us." 

Will pauses, looking up at Hannibal, feeling his heart speed up just a bit, he licks his lips before replying, "Um, sure, that's fine, Hannibal, after I clean the fish though, so they can be put away."

"Of course."

They finish their dessert and afterward Will goes to the kitchen to clean the fish and put them in the freezer. Meanwhile, Hannibal enters the small sitting room, and begins to play the harpsichord that is off in the corner, content to wait for Will.  
  


* * *

Will walks into the sitting area, glass of whiskey in hand, and takes a seat in one of the two dark blue upholstered bergere chairs.  He sips his whiskey, before he leans his head back, and closes his eyes listening to the notes of Bach, Sonata #1 in B minor, float through the air and burrow in his chest.  Will can feel the alcohol already begin to take effect.  As the music finishes, he opens his eyes, takes another sip of his whiskey, and watches as Hannibal moves to the chair caddy-corner from him.

"You know Will, I never did actually thank you for getting me out of the prison. I am indebted to you for that."

Will rolls his eyes before responding, "Well, I didn't have much of a choice; it was really the only way to get rid of Francis."

"And that we did." Hannibal paused, watching as Will takes a long swallow of the whiskey, "You said it was beautiful, killing Francis together."

Will looks at Hannibal, wanting to deny the attachment and attraction he felt to this man; wanting to deny that, yes, he did enjoy killing Francis with him; wanting to deny so very much. The alcohol though was loosening his tongue and he found himself speaking, almost whispering, without forethought, "I did. It was the most intimate thing I've experienced with anyone." Will licks his lips, looks down at his glass and takes the last sip of whiskey.

Hannibal smiles, "It was intimate for me as well, Will." He then stands up, walking over to the other man, "Would you like me to get you another shot of whiskey?"

Will nods his head, "Sure, thanks."

Hannibal takes the glass from Will, and gracefully walks over to the small bar along the wall, and pours another shot for Will.  He carries the glass back to the younger man, handing it to him, their fingers brush momentarily. Will looks up at Hannibal, and without thinking, blurts out, "Bedelia told me about you, about your feelings for me, y’know." 

The older man stands there, keeping his face neutral as he looks down at Will, "Oh? What is it that she told you, Will?"

Will takes one last sip of liquid courage, sits the glass of whiskey down on the end table, and stands up, feeling the alcohol go to his head. Will looks Hannibal in the eyes, "She told me....that you are in love with me."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, "Is that so? And, how do you feel about me, Will? Is the feeling reciprocated?"

Will's lips quivered for a second, before answering in a quiet, but slightly shaky, angry voice, "God knows I should not be here; that after all you put me through...the gas-lighting, the framing me for murder, nearly killing me...I should only feel contempt, anger, hatred for you, but here I am...on the run, as a fugitive, with you, **_because_** of you. The last thing I should feel is love....God damn it Hannibal, I want to hate you but I can't."

Hannibal reaches up, caressing Will's cheek, in an all-too-familiar manner, stroking his thumb along the scar where Francis had stabbed him, and quietly, lovingly replies, "You cannot control with respect to whom you fall in love."

Will shudders for a second, filled with so many emotions; he leans in and kisses Hannibal, tentatively at first, then deeper. His mind races a hundred miles a minute, wondering what the hell he is doing, but he can't stop himself. All he knows is that it feels so perfect, so right.  Hannibal returns the kiss, gently drawing Will into an embrace. After a moment, Will breaks the kiss and looks up at the slightly taller man; Hannibal can see Will's eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "I love you, Hannibal," Will finally confesses.

"I know, Will, I know," Hannibal placed a kiss on Will’s forehead, and quietly responds, "I love you as well, mylimas."    

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for @HannibalCreativ's #DrunkenKissesChallenge. This is my first attempt ever at writing fanfic.


End file.
